Cigogne
by Harlett
Summary: Ser jefe de la mafia ya es demasiado para Tsuna como para decirle que ahora tiene que ser un muy joven padre. La decisión de Kyoko podría afectar todo Vongola. Y la decisión tendrá que hacerla sola: El seguir adelante con esto o fingir que nada ha pasado
1. Chapter 1

**CIGOGNE**

**by: Harlett  
# 26**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen.**

**º**

**º**

Se escucho el dulce jadeo, un susurro apenas audible; el aire le faltaba y las ganas de gritar se quedaban atascadas en la garganta. El dulce idilio había llegado a su apogeo y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que buscar aire y no perder la conciencia, si es que no ya lo había hecho ya y solo revivía gozosamente los dulces y celestiales recuerdos en brazos de su compañero.

Lo escucho jadear su nombre en su sensible oreja casi de forma desesperada, adorada, tratando de alcanzar algo y la estrecho más como si temiese que se desapareciera bajo él en cualquier instante.

Cosa más tonta, persona más boba.

Nunca lo dejaría. No aunque sintiera ese malestar entre sus piernas por la forma desesperada que él se aferraba a ella pero ella no podía negar el lascivo placer que eso le provocaba a la vez.

Y entonces: el deleitoso final.

La respiración dificultosa, ocultando su rostro entre la curva de su cuello mientras ella apenas si tenía fuerza de hundir sus dedos entre aquella melena castaña. Se sentía tan enloquecida de mil sensaciones que su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y lo sentía repiquetear en sus sienes pero a la vez era inundada por esa satisfacción que la relajaba, embelesada por el momento sin hartarse ni le faltase nada por sentirse dichosa.

Era curioso, pensó ella, con lo tranquilo y a veces exasperadamente evasivo y pasivo que podía llegar a ser su pareja, quién iba a imaginar que escondía ese león dormido en su ser que una vez despertaba… no había nadie ni nada que se le equiparara en cuanto a su ímpetu y su necesidad de satisfacerse.

De dominar.

Insaciable, feroz, seguro y demandante, con ese aire que hacía que todo fuera bajo su voluntad y perfectamente sin necesidad de recurrir a sus llamas. No lo necesitaba, todo en él ardía desde adentro hacia afuera, concentrándose esa pasión en esos ojos, que si bien no se tornaban naranjas, seguían manteniendo ese hermoso color chocolate pero con ese tinte de determinación y deseo _por ella_ que la derretían toda, allí y ahora, contagiándola hasta casi incinerarse en vida.

Este intimo, apasionado y particular lado de Tsuna lo amaba.

Entonces sacándola de sus cavilaciones, la respiración a su lado se normalizo, aunque el corazón tanto el de él como el de ella seguía desbocado.

Tsunayoshi se reincorporo con cuidado de no aplastarla y separándose del agradable calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Kyoko.

El rubor cubría adorablemente sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus facciones, aún ancladas en la tierna infancia pero a un paso de la madurez, ese rostro de adolescente, estaba húmedo por el sudor entonces sus cejas se unieron preocupadamente mientras él la veía desde arriba.

– ¿Te he… lastimado mucho, Kyoko-chan? – pregunto indudablemente nervioso, preocupado y hasta un tinte de culpa y vergüenza en su suave voz.

Y este lado tierno, concerniente, sensato, dulce y amable de Tsuna también lo amaba, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella estiro su brazo para retirarle unos flequillos largos que se habían pegado a su frente mientras sonreía con todo su corazón en el gesto.

– Claro que no, Tsu-kun. No hay forma en la que puedas lastimarme. – le sonrió.

Tsuna se puso de mil colores por un instante. El chico seguía sin acostumbrarse a esas palabras dirigidas a él, de hecho, seguía sin creerse su situación. Aún así logro esbozar una torpe sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nariz infantilmente.

Se aventuro a darle un rápido beso en la frente y se levanto con cuidado en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa. La chica se sentó en su cama y arrimo sus piernas a su pecho mientras veía al joven acomodar sus cosas y ver el reloj constantemente.

– ¿Tienes entrenamiento? –

– Uhm –

– ¡Gomen ne, Tsu-kun, no sabía! No debí insistir… –

– ¡Iie! – negó azorado con los brazos y subiéndose al bordo de la cama – ¡Fui yo! Yo debí de… bueno… tú sabes – se rasco la nuca avergonzado. Hasta que vio algo en el cuerpo de ella que le llamo la atención – No había visto esta – indico señalando una cicatriz a media cadera de ella.

– Oh, bueno… – se sobresalto ella cubriendo torpemente con la sábana.

– Kyoko… –

_Oh, Dios_. Él empezó con ese tono duro pero atractivo que usaba para dejar claro sus puntos sin discusión, aquel que había adquirido y desarrollado a través de los pocos años en los que había aprendido a ganarse el respeto de muchos y necesitaba para regentear una familia. Eso significaba solo una cosa: que él estaba a punto de darle un sermón.

El pronto a convertirse en Don Mafioso se mordió los labios y suspiro cansinamente – ¿No me habías dicho que ya te habías recuperado totalmente? – cuestiono.

La chica desvió la mirada y solo sintió cuando el poso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

– De haberlo sabido, yo no debí… hoy… en tu condición. – Seguía buscando palabras – Kyoko-chan, pude haberte lastimado –

Y el rubor se expandió de nuevo en las mejillas del joven a pesar de darle seriedad al asunto. Pero él mismo sabía que podía llegar a ser un poco más que _cariñoso_ estando con la chica en la intimidad.

Ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, se levanto rápidamente y tomo la cabeza de él entre sus manos para que el chico lo viera directamente a sus ojos.

– Tsu-kun, onegai. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Estoy curada, créeme, pero creo que así se quedará esa marca, eso es todo… No es nada, en serio. – trato de calmarlo pero la expresión de inquietud en él no se iba y ella sentía la culpa con la mentira blanca.

Aquella cicatriz les había hecho recordar un muy mal recuerdo para ambos que fácilmente había roto el ambiente apasionado de hace unos instantes.

Hacía apenas dos meses atrás un inusual y terrible acontecimiento cimbro la tranquilidad de Nanimori.

Un tiroteo se desencadeno, en pleno día, en un centro comercial de la ciudad.

La gente de allí era ignorante a todo el caos a los que se había visto envuelta los años anteriores, conflictos mafiosos que no se habían dado por enterados o simplemente ignorados, tomados por cosas que parecían ser obra de simples pandilleros. Pero asuntos sin mayores daños a terceros.

Y así que de la nada ocurrió un ataque abierto de hostilidades (y demostración de plena estupidez) por una familia enemiga que se quiso pasar de lista y ataco la ciudad del futuro Decimo.

No es que Sawada y sus guardianes (tomados bajo guardia) no pudieran encarar el problema, pero esto iba a una escala y a un modus operandi que ellos aún no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar. Mucho menos con tantos civiles de por medio. CEDEF entro en plena acción para controlar el escándalo y controlar toda la situación y difusión de la información. Aún así fue un horror.

Heridos, ataques de pánico, histeria, incluso abatidos inocentes por las balas perdidas. Por la anarquía que reino en el centro de la localidad, servicios de emergencia fueron sobre pasados por los llamados de auxilio y sobre todo consternación.

Al final se esparció la noticia que fue una pelea entre bandas rivales por territorio. Vongola se vio avergonzado por afectar a las familias Yakuzas de estas zonas por machar sus reputaciones cuando no era cierto, pero necesitaban una coartada para cubrir la horrenda verdad incluso dentro el bajo mundo.

Todo resulto ser a fin de cuentas un intento fallido de secuestrar a Kyoko.

Ella había estado con unas antiguas amigas de la escuela secundaria, en el centro comercial, cuando todos los guardianes estaban ocupándose de los protocolos de la Ceremonia de Sucesión. Dos de sus compañeras resultaron heridas tanto por balas o golpes, una tercera por quemaduras tras una explosión de uno de los negocios de comida mientras que las demás fueron atendidas por crisis nerviosas.

Tsuna estuvo fuera de sí, cosa más rara y _temible_ que ver que el caos en la ciudad. Decir que Mukuro tuvo que detenerlo para que evitara una estupidez era quedarse poco.

No solo era el hecho que Kyoko había resultado herida. Las cortadas de cristal en sus brazos y piernas, las muñecas lastimadas donde fue encadenada, pero sobretodo el golpe en su nívea mejilla donde fue golpeada era mucho para él que el joven castaño estuvo en HDWM por mucho, mucho rato sin ser capaz de calmarse.

Era demasiado duro para el afrontar el hecho que ella y otras amistades estaban fuera del anonimato civil y serían ahora blanco de la mafia por sus relaciones con el poderoso futuro Don.

_Eso _ la había a puesto a ella en la mira de muchos, ya sea por venganza o por estorbo. Su cabeza tenía precio.

La chica tardo en recuperarse un poco. Le costó trabajo concebir de que tanto daño fue solo por ella y Tsuna se había puesto un poco paranoico y sobreprotector. Nadie podía culparlos. Iemitsu le había dado su palabra en protegerla, cosa que habían hecho hasta ahora aparentemente bien.

Pero eso no podría quitarle a Tsuna el pensamiento de la mente de que en algún momento a otro, de algún rincón saldría algún otro rival en pos de lastimarla a ella de algún modo.

Ryohei tampoco se mostraba menos tranquilo. Él se sentía responsable por ser el hermano mayor y que no pudo ser de ayuda para ella en ese instante. Se sentía fracasado y si no fuera porque Hana prácticamente había pateado su trasero para volverlo a la normalidad, él seguiría dándole vueltas alrededor de toda la ciudad como castigo y entrenamiento para mejorar su fuerza.

Pero Tsuna era harina de otro costal. Nunca antes se había sentido tan atemorizado de verse atacado o afectado por las rencillas que muchos otros grupos y familias sentían en contra de Vongola, capaces de usar cualquier método artero con tal de amedrentarlo o eliminarlo.

Y todo porque aún era el sucesor, nada más ni nada menos. Es cierto que una vez tomase el puesto oficialmente eso sería otro cantar, no cesarían los ataques pero francamente sería por más estúpidas familias. Ser el sucesor a ser el Jefe con todos sus honores distaba mucho de poder y rango.

El poder que adquiría para proteger a su Familia sería inédito y podría quitarse ese peso de encima; seguirían siendo el blanco de muchos pero ahora ellos serían casi intocables, invulnerables. Pero mientras… mientras… aún faltaban unos meses para eso…

– Aunque yo no recuerdo haber visto esta marca de aquí – interrumpió ella sus recuerdos pasando juguetonamente un dedo por una herida a medio cerrar en el pecho de él.

– Ah… – suspiro.

Y allí estaba su boleto de salida para el áspero recuerdo y esa afligida mirada de su novio. Pronto empezó a besarlo allí y el chico no puedo evitar soltar un gemido.

– Kyoko… chan…–

– ¿Mhm? –

– Espera… no podemos… tú… –

– ¿Quieres que pare? – ronroneo paseando sus pequeñas manos por el abdomen de él y después afianzándolas en su espalda, con tal de no dejarlo separarse de ella.

– Pero… Reborn… el entrenamiento… –

– ¿Ajá? –

– Los planes de la reunión con los Corvo Nero… –

– ¿Sí? –

– Y la visita de Enma-kun… –

– Oh… –

– Y… Onii-san llegará en cualquier momento… –

– Lo sé… –

Ella rió por lo bajini.

– Entonces… – enterró sus manos en el cabello de él mientras le beso profundamente con hambre y abruptamente se separo de él.

Tsuna se había quedado sin aire y sin habla ante el sensual beso y veía como ella se veía tan normal, como si nada, cubriéndose con la sábana de su cama.

– Entonces ve, ya seguiremos después – le comento sonrientemente mientras se acomodaba dignamente su cabello.

Paso de largo rumbo al baño, muy satisfecha de su labor que no se dio cuenta cuando él la tomo de su brazo y prácticamente la empujo a la cama y pronto se vio cubierta por él sobre sus cuatro extremidades, seguía sin la camisa pero con todos los anillos y pendientes puestos.

Decir que la imagen le robo el aliento al notar esa mirada hambrienta en él.

Apenas pudo procesar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se dibujo en los labios del castaño antes de que este procediera a arrancarle la manta que la cubría y procediera a devorarla a besos otra vez.

– Cinco minutos – lo escucho susurrar entre beso y beso – Nada de entretenimientos ahora… Solo cinco minutos –

Kyoko jadeo abruptamente ante la repentina intrusión.

– Reborn sabe que siempre llego tarde – jadeo en su oído.

Ella logro sonreír. Tsuna podía ser imparable e insaciable en cuanto al sexo, pero ella también había encontrado adictivo el sentirse complacida y estar cerca de él. Y de no soltarlo cada vez que tuviera la dicha de tenerlo para ella sola. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido tras varias semanas de no haberlo visto.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

¿Algo fuera de sí los personajes?

Consideremos que son un par de jóvenes _muy_ enamorados y con un par de cuerpos dominados por las hormonas.

Y Tsuna no puede ser tan… Uke como parece. Quiero creer.

Cuando Tsuna quiere algo, hará lo que sea para conseguirlo. Y eso será un problema aquí.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

**CIGOGNE**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe costarnos. **

**º**

**º**

_— ¿Has visto a Sawada últimamente? — pregunto una chica a sus amigas a mitad del gimnasio, en hora de deportes y sentadas en el piso, descansando._

_Una de ellas bufo con fastidio — ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Volteo a ver a Gokudera-sama o Yamamoto-kun y ¡BAM! En medio de ese magnífico par de chicos se encuentra ese enano de melena castaña. Arruina el perfecto marco que ellos dos forman. — se quejaba ella._

_— Es cierto — se gimoteó otra._

_— Bueno, ya no está tan enano — cuchicheo otra como no queriendo la cosa._

_— Exacto, a eso me refiero — volvió a hablar la primera chica — No sé… se ve diferente ¿No creen? — comento con tono juguetón y coqueto, mordisqueándose su pulgar._

_— ¿Qué? Akemi, ¿te estás volviendo loca? —_

_— ¡O ciega! —_

_— ¿Que tonterías dices? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sawada-_Perdedor _Tsunayoshi? —_

_— Pues perdedor perdedor, ya no lo es tanto —_

_— Sí — rió otra con sarcasmo — ahora solo es Sawada-_Torpe _Tsunayoshi —_

_— Pero eso lo hace ver… lindo ¿No creen? —_

_— Momoka ¿también tú? —_

_— Mhmm… pues ahora que lo dices… — decía una de las detractoras con el ceño fruncido pensando la situación._

_Algunas de las chicas voltearon a ver al susodicho chico de cabello chocolate que estaba a mitad de un juego de basquetbol en el otro_ _lado del gimnasio. Él no hacía mucho, nadie le pasaba la pelota y topaban con él porque les estorbaba en el camino, mientras Gokudera y Yamamoto se lucían en la duela a su vez sin mucho esfuerzo. De pronto Tsuna se sintió observado y noto al grupo de chicas observándolo. La distracción le costó caro y fue prácticamente tacleado por los jugadores en una jugada que no vio venir por estar distraído._

_No solo las chicas se rieron a carcajadas ante tal torpeza y el lugar se lleno de risotadas y burlas._

_— Si, muy lindo Momoka, ja ja. —_

_— Dios, es tan bobo —_

_— ¡Vean, vean! — chillo extasiada Akemi._

_Fastidiadas hicieron lo que su amiga les pidió y vieron como el chico era ayudado por Yamamoto a ponerse de pie mientras Gokudera prácticamente casi mordía a los que habían tirado al castaño y deteniendo el juego al instante._

_— ¿Tus fantasías yaoiescas otra vez? – pregunto una con morbo._

_— ¡Hey! Aunque ahora que lo dices… ¡Podría ser un Uke perfecto! Y con ese cabello que parece melena de leoncito… —_

_— ¡Grrr! Sería como un peluche muy pachoncito y abrazable — completo otra que entendía la idea._

_— ¿No que era un torpe, Sasami? —_

_— Perdón, pero viéndolo bien, Sawada no se ve tan perdedor como antes. Ha… improvisado un poco desde la Secundaria — decía como no dándole mucha importancia al asunto._

_— Ya dijimos que no esta tan enano… — agregó otra._

_— Ya no chilla como nena por cualquier cosa… —_

_— NI tartamudea tanto… —_

_— ¡Su voz! ¿Le han prestado atención a su voz? — pregunto otra emocionada. Francamente tratándose de él no le prestaban atención; Sawada pasada desapercibido junto con cualquier detalle suyo y también rara vez hablaba en voz alta. Sin embargo, cuando lo hacía de frente a frente podían notar esa voz suave pero a la vez varonil que iba tomando su timbre. No era hosca ni grave, no muy gruesa por naturaleza pero agradable._

_— Y está hecho de piedra — notificó otra._

_— ¿Eh? —_

_— ¿No se han dado cuenta? Así se caiga por las escaleras, que le den de balonazos, que los psicópatas del Comité Disciplinario de la escuela lo golpeen por las tonterías que hace, o incluso sea tacleado por dos fornidos estudiantes ¡no le afectan! Parece de piedra, ¡aguanta todo como si nada! – decía algo exasperada sin encontrarle lógica._

_— Eso sí, tiene una gran resistencia ¿Quién lo diría? —_

_El grupo se quedo pensativo un rato._

_— Hey, Kyoko-chan — llamo de pronto una de ellas._

_Kyoko que no estaba muy lejos de ellas se acerco._

_— ¿Qué ocurre? —_

_— Tú conoces a Sawada desde la Secundaria ¿cierto? —_

_— ¡Pft! Siempre han estado en la misma clase, recuerdo yo — se burlo Momoka._

_— Por eso, siempre que has estado con Sawada, tú que lo has tratado más que nosotras Uh… ¿Cómo es? —_

_Kyoko parpadeo un poco contrariada y vio que las chicas alrededor la notaban con diferentes grados de interés y curiosidad._

_— ¿Tsuna-kun? ¿Por qué? —_

_— Ha cambiado últimamente… ¿No crees? —_

_La castaña volteo a ver a Tsuna, allá con sus amigos a la distancia mientras tomaban agua y se recargaban en la pared. Ella frunció un poco el cejo, confundida._

_— ¿Cambiado? ¿En qué? Tsuna-kun siempre ha sido el mismo ¿En qué ha cambiado? —_

_Ellas compartieron un gesto de perplejidad general._

_— ¿El mismo? ¿Cómo que el mismo? Ya no es el mismo, Kyoko-chan —_

_— Sí, ahora incluso es menos fracasado que antes — trato de que sonara como cumplido una chica, pero sonó igual de mal que una ofensa._

_— Y alto —aclaró otra al aire._

Oh, era eso

_Kyoko sonrió compasivamente mientras suspiraba hondamente y ponía sus manos tras la espalda — Tsuna-kun siempre ha sido Tsuna-kun — inició al ver nuevamente esas caras confusas en ellas — Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido el mismo chico tierno y amable. El que siempre se preocupa por los demás y aunque no sea evidente o reconocido por ello, trabaja muy duro para poder superar sus problemas. Además que es honesto y siempre ve el lado bueno de las personas. Es cierto que le ha costado mucho trabajo poder pasar algunas dificultades pero no se rinde e incluso motiva a los demás, es un gran amigo y una gran persona, saca lo mejor de cada quién. Con un corazón muy cándido y capaz de perdonar y hacer que otros se perdonen así mismos. Él acoge a todos no importando sus pasados o las cosas que hacen, aprecia a todos por igual y los protege. Hace que todos sean sinceros consigo mismos estando con él sin forzar a nadie y les abre su corazón sin temor de ser lastimado. Confía en todos los demás aunque muestre ese lado temeroso, pero al final es muy valiente y toma esos riesgos con tal de ayudar a otros… —_

_Las chicas se quedaron embobadas escuchando cada palabra. Unas se vieron entre sí. Sabían que Kyoko podía ser un poco densa, algunas veces muy inocente y ligera para juzgar personas y situaciones, pero la descripción tan llena de confidencia que les dio sobre el chico las hizo reflexionar un poco._

_Tsuna era prácticamente invisible para todos si no fuera por su gran amistad entre varios personajes importantes de la población estudiantil, así que nunca se habían preocupado por ver esos detalles. Y era cierto, tratando de hacer memoria varios de esos aspectos estaban allí._

_— Pues en cuanto a lo de ser amable no lo niego… — iniciaba otra vez Sasami._

_Todas asintieron. Por más frías o groseras que fueran con él, él nunca les decía nada y aún así les ayudaba en una que otra ocasión, no era rencoroso pero si acomedido._

_Todas voltearon a ver a Tsuna que charlaba animadamente con sus amigos tras el juego. Nuevamente él se sintió observado y al ver a Kyoko esta vez atino a sonreír tímidamente mientras la saludaba._

_Kyoko le correspondió el gesto hasta que un balón salido de quién sabe donde se estampo en su cara y lo mando al piso. Se armo la disputa entre un furioso Gokudera y un airado –raramente – Yamamoto que prácticamente buscaban sangre por el culpable, mientras Tsuna yacía semi inconsciente en el piso._

_Antes que Kyoko pudiera ir a ver a Tsuna, el nuevo chismorreo de sus amigas la detuvo._

_— Oh Dios ¿Vieron lo que yo? — susurro una de las muchachas bastante emocionada._

_— ¿El balonazo? Fue ese estúpido de Takenouchi que no sabe perder y la mala suerte de Dame Tsuna como siempre — mascullo otra._

_— ¡Eso no boba! La… la… —_

_— ¡La sonrisa! — casi grito Akemi con los ojos brillantes._

_— ¡Eso! — le secundo Sasami_

_— Santo cielo. Era tan dulce —_

_— ¡No exageren! —_

_— ¡Wah! No puedo creerlo, ni mi novio me sonríe tan lindamente como lo hizo él en ese simple saludo —_

_— ¡Tienes razón! —_

_— Kyoko-chan — una de ellas tomo a la castaña por los hombros — Definitivamente tienes que contarme un poco más sobre él, por favor —_

_— No puedo creer que haya chicos que puedan ser tan lindos y sinceros como él sin que les de pena en público —_

_— Yamamoto- kun es lindo — defendió una dolida fan._

_— Pues Sawada es lo que le sigue. Es más, él es super _cute_ —_

_— Y tan inocente… — casi suspiro otra chica._

_— No puedo creerlo — bufaba una de ellas exasperada que aún era renuente a admirar al recién descubierto y mejorado Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Y así siguió la comidilla entre las chicas mientras otras seguían bombardeando a Kyoko con preguntas absurdas._

_Ella era una persona paciente, tranquila y acomedida. Así que con lo mejor de paciencia que pudo respondía las preguntas, complacida que la gente viera con nuevos ojos a Tsuna._

_O así era al principio. Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a molestarle un poco la situación y no sabía de dónde surgía eso._

_No se explicaba el por qué sentía ese enfado y ese retorcijón creciente en su estomago cada vez que hablaban de él y veían todo eso que ella ya sabía._

_Debía estar feliz, no sentirse molesta y desconfiada._

_No sabía cuando comenzó por acto reflejo a contener un suspiro cansino cada vez que sorprendía o veía, ya como costumbre, el pillar a varias compañeras observar a Tsuna más que con simple curiosidad._

_Era esa misma mirada predatoria con la que abordaban a varios chicos. La misma ojeada con la que bombardeaban incluso a Yamamoto y Gokudera. Kyoko ya sabía dilucidar esa clase de vistazos y el tipo de intenciones que podían esconderse tras esos ojos y guardarse en esas mentes._

_La demasiado inocente e ingenua de Kyoko solo quedaba más en apariencia que en mente._

_No habían pasado en vano tantos años y, lamentablemente, tantas incursiones en el mundo de la mafia como para por fin darse por aludida que no todo es lo que parece - en el aspecto de las malas intenciones -. Incluso Ryohei había aprendido a desarrollar por fin un poco de esas cualidades que le ayudarían a evitar meterse en problemas que sus puños pudieran rescatarle._

_Pero por su parte seguía creciendo su incomodidad. La opinión en la escuela estaba dividida, aunque fuera un secreto a voces: -porque sería un escándalo que más de una fémina en el Instituto estuviera prestándole más atención de la debida a Dame Tsuna - en que su carisma se debía a su dulce e inocente encanto y torpeza y, la otra, en que había algo mucho más que un simple enclenque de forma física con esos lindos e honestos ojos chocolates que debía de admirarse._

_Y eso la llevo a otro nivel de confusión a la chica de cabello almendrado._

_Fue curioso a la vez. Kyoko podía dar por hecho que conocía a Tsuna, a como lo narró a sus compañeras y demás detalles super endulzados que Haru agrego después cada vez que lograba colarse a su escuela. Pero también sentía que a su vez no conocía a _ese_ Tsuna del que le hablaban sus amigas._

_Un Sawada Tsunayoshi que ella describió y conoce y al otro Sawada Tsunayoshi que media población femenil comenzaba a notar poco a poco._

_El alto, el varonil, atento, el escuetamente visto buen atleta, de cierto porte y aire misterioso, perceptivo, el acomedido y honesto chico que era._

_Era como si lo conociera y no a la vez._

_Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar a su lado con él y sus amigos, su hermano, que no había visto como ahora la gente lo veía a él fuera de su círculo._

_Ella estaba feliz que lo reconocieran al igual que su hermano, pero había algo que era diferente. Con Ryohei no sintió esa contrariedad como ahora._

_De pronto se dio cuenta que no le gustaba lo que estaba pensando ni sintiendo. Era feo, era horroroso, culpable y ajeno el sentimiento de celos que iba surgiendo en su ser. Que la presencia de Tsuna ya no pasaba desapercibida para los demás. Que más gente lo miraba. Que más gente lo observaba. Que ya no estaba solo con ella._

_Al comparar las cosas, ella también era el centro de atención como en la secundaria, había cambiado, se había dado cuenta de sus propios cambios y la gente la trataba diferente a su vez. Pero Tsuna nunca hizo esa diferencia. Aunque ella tampoco. Su amistad seguía intacta… ¿o estancada? Pero con las nuevas perspectivas sentía que debía hacer algo para reforzar ese lazo. Le inundo la idea que su amistad estaba degradándose, que en este nuevo mundo donde Tsuna era más apreciado y aceptado, incluso admirado, tenía que hacer algo para seguir manteniendo ese lazo y reforzarlo._

_Era un inusual sentimiento de propiedad o reclamo de atención que la domino pavorosamente y la impulsaba o la instaba a hacer algo._

Un cambio.

_Se había dejado crecer el pelo nuevamente, aunque siempre lo tenía recogido. El maquillaje era prohibido como en todos los Colegios, así que solo usar brillo labial y algo de delineador en los ojos era una falta mucho menor cuando la escuela estaba inundada de Gals. Retocar el perfume cada visita al sanitario para siempre oler a frutas rojas. Y la falda… bueno, no era novedad hacerle uno o dos dobladillos para hacerla más corta._

_Se sentía estúpida. Era un comportamiento infantil y burdo por llamar la atención casi tan vergonzosa como un puchero o un berrinche de bebé que reclama atención de sus padres._

_Pero en su estupidez sentía que era lo correcto. Lo peor es que creía que funcionaría._

_Cosa que no._

_Tsuna apenas si hizo un cambio en su forma de tratarla. Siempre cortes, siempre caballero, incluso ahora lejano. Como si esos leves cambios no significarán nada Y entonces ¿ella que esperaba? ¿Qué quería conseguir?_

_Ni eso ella misma lo sabía. Solo que tenía que hacer algo. Quería conseguir algo. Lo de ahora no bastaba._

_Dios. Se sentía espantosa._

_Era un gran mundo en el que ella se sintió desubicada._

_Se sentía desorientada. Y por su parte, incomoda por que estas chicas hablaban de él de una forma que la molestaba. Como todas esas pláticas en las que veían que chico era más guapo, más inteligente, era mejor besando y demás tonterías que nunca le interesaron. Tsuna no era como esos chicos. No merecía ser catalogado como si fuera un producto cualquiera._

_Tsuna era especial._

Momento

_¿Lo era?_

_Tsuna era especial…_

_¿Para ella?_

_Sí, indiscutiblemente._

_Pero entonces ¿En qué forma?_

De pronto despertó. El ruido debajo de las escaleras la despertó.

° O ° O ° O °

Le dolía la espalda por que se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio, justo encima de su tarea incompleta. Se froto los ojos y recordó que ese sueño eran recuerdos de meses atrás.

Solo sonrió de forma bochornosa ante las cosas que pensaba en ese entonces.

La tarea había sido demasiada para mañana y después de todo el tiempo que paso con Tsuna esa misma tarde, en su habitación, le había robado algunos minutos. Pero no se arrepentía.

Aún podía recordar su respiración, sus caricias, el calor y los besos. Su profunda mirada… y todo lo que la hacía sentir a través de sus manos y su boca. Todo lo que lo inundaba a través de esos ojos cafés tan preciosos y nublados a la vez por el deseo del momento.

Kyoko se puso roja completamente y sentía arder las mejillas bajo sus manos.

Aunque eso le había ayudado a recordar que tenía algo importante que hacer. Busco en el cajón de su escritorio, en la parte trasera de este y saco una cajita discreta con una sola pastilla.

Solo una. Tendría que comprar más o hacer que Tsuna las comprará junto con los demás preservativos.

No sabía que le daba un poco más de pena (Si, seguían siendo pudorosos en cuanto al sexo) pero el chiste era es que no se decidía si era más bochornoso comprar los preservativos o el tener que admitir que hacían mucho uso de ellos desde hace varios meses.

Aún eran muy penosos en varios ámbitos de su relación o incluso de hablar de las cosas en privado, pero un vez dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos, lo mojigatos que eran quedaba en el olvido.

El momento de penosa reflexión le duro poco cuando escucho que alguien azotó una puerta cerca de su cuarto. Seguro que fue su madre.

Kyoko solo se mordió el labio realmente esperando estar equivocada y que no hubiese sido otra vez su mamá encerrándose en su habitación tras un gran enojo.

Suspiro y vio que seguía sin terminar su tarea.

Seguía sin saber cómo Tsuna tenía tanta estamina como para poder mantener sus entrenamientos, su fachada de estudiante promedio y pasar tiempo con ella.

Afortunadamente esta noche Ryohei iba a pasarla fuera con Tsuna y los demás siguiendo preparándose para la ceremonia de sucesión, así que no le había tocado ver la pelea otra vez. Su hermano estaba tan ocupado igual con sus clases, preparándose para irse a Italia, su torneo de box, entrenamientos y demás como para tener cabeza y tiempo de ver que la fachada de su hogar se estaba cayendo y ella no podía hacer ya mucho por evitar que viera esa realidad.

Se sentía culpable de no decirle que sus padres ya no se soportaban y había problema tras problema en casa, pero no quería molestarle con eso. Era la vida de sus padres, por respeto. Y ellos tomaban aunque sea las molestias de no meterlos en sus pleitos aún así que no había mucho que hacer por ahora.

Estaba a punto de levantarse por su botella de agua para tomar su pastilla cuando tocaron a su puerta e inmediatamente su padre se asomo por ella. Kyoko apenas si tuvo tiempo de esconder la pastilla bajo su montón de papeles del escritorio.

— Princesa, ¿puedo pasar? —

— Por supuesto — respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. A pesar del vuelco que sintió en su corazón al ver ese ceño cansino en la cara de su padre y esa misma expresión decaída que tenía tras cada discusión con su madre.

Su padre no era demasiado mayor. Era un hombre joven aún, fuerte y saludable. Tenía un cabello de color negro cenizo que no le sentaba mal. Pero tras tanta discusiones y problemas los últimos años en el hogar que se acrecentaron recientemente, se veía algo mayor y acabado. Esa chispa que ella admiraba de niña en sus ojos se iba desapareciendo. Él se sentó nerviosamente en la mullida cama y con nostalgia le echaba un vistazo a toda la habitación.

No era la primera vez que su padre iba a verla tras cada pleito, pero si la primera vez que entraba a su cuarto.

— ¿Haciendo tarea todavía? — trato de reprender pero fue evidente una broma con ese tono tan ligero y travieso en su voz.

— Si — ella fue a sentarse a su lado.

— Espero no haber importunado —

— Claro que no, papá — y ella se recostó en su hombro.

El hombre tomo una de las manos de su hija y entrelazo sus dedos.

— Siento lo de hace un rato — respondió a modo de disculpa y con indiscutible culpa en su voz.

Ella negó con su cabeza y le dio un apretón en su mano.

— No te preocupes — le confortó — ¿estás bien? —

— Si, linda, sí. Solo… algo cansado. —

Ella le regalo otra cálida sonrisa.

— Nosotros estamos bien — le decía. Refiriéndose a su hermano y ella.

— Eso es lo que importa —

— También importas tú — le reprochó. — Y mamá —

— Gracias — respondió él tranquilizado un poco.

— Pase lo que pase… saben que nosotros lo queremos ¿verdad? — volvió ella a confesar.

— Y nosotros a ustedes, princesa — le reconfortó retirándole un mechón castaño de su frente.

Se quedaron un rato disfrutando del silencio. Su padre seguía viendo la habitación y veía los cambios que habían pasado en el cuarto de su nena, a excepción de una foto de la repisa cerca de la cama.

— Deberían de actualizar esa foto — comento — Ya tienen años con la misma y ya han crecido, deberían de tomarse otra. —

Ella miro la misma foto y sonrió. Era una foto donde aparecían todos. Desde Bianchi, I-pin, Fuuta y todos los guardianes, Haru y ella en el centro rodeando a un abochornado Tsuna. Incluso Hana que tenía un claro gesto de no entender por que ella estaba incluida. Había sido un día despues de la Ceremonia de Graduación de la Secundaria y fue un momento inesperado. Por Hibari aparecía solo Hibird a menos que el manchon oscuro entre los árboles de atrás se tratase de él, todos querían pensar eso así que nunca aclararon esa duda. Mukuro apareció a último momento, como siempre tan inesperado pero preparado y apenas como una sombra tras Chrome que casi no se dio aludida de él hasta que se revelo la foto. Gokudera regañando a Yamamoto por alguna razón mientras este reía y el pequeño Lambo colgandose del hombro de Ryohei. En cuanto a Enma fue claro que fue también forzado a la foto, su cara de confusión al ser practicamente tomado preso por Dino lo decía todo. Y al final Reborn, el pequeño bebé (en ese entonces) desde la cabeza de Tsuna saludando a alguien tras la cámara. Fue un grato recuerdo.

— Lo sé, pero aún así no sustituiré esa nunca. —

— Por cierto ¿tu hermano? No recuerdo bien donde iba a pasar ahora la noche… —

— En casa de Tsu-k… Tsuna-kun, papá — se corrigió a tiempo — una velada sobre hombres al extremo y cosas así, me dijo —

— ¿Con ese chico Sawada otra vez? Vaya, ojala un día lo traigan a cenar a la casa — pensó un poco lo que dijo y torció la boca — aunque no sea este un buen momento, quizás más adelante, me gustaría conocerlo. Tu hermano habla tan bien de él que me da curiosidad. —

— ¡Él es estupendo! — se enderezo ella de pronto con alegría

— Y tu también, vieras tu cara cada vez que lo mencionan —

Ella se puso roja.

— He escuchado de sus apodos — comento de pronto rascandose la barbilla de forma pensativa — y la clase de amigos pandilleros que luego tiene, sus notas… sus habilidades… No me convence — enumeraba él algo con mala cara

— Pero es una gran persona — defendió

Su padre sonrió tiernamente ante su mohín de enfado, pero esa mirada tan decidida y molesta por el poco criterio y valoración que le daba a su amigo era para tomarse muy en serio. el hombre sonrió jovialmente.

— Lo sé. Si mis hijos lo dicen, con eso me basta — le confesó. Tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y no la solto mientras acariciaba su cabello — Mi Kyoko merece una buena persona, pero si ella cree que él es el indicado, con eso me basta. Y si tu hermano no lo muele a golpes por esa razón es que debe de ser especial, muy especial —

— ¡P-papá! — se quejo abochornada y confundida viendo a su padre a los ojos.

— Puedo verlo en tus ojos, hija. Cada vez que ves su foto, cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre, ese sentimiento que te inunda ante su sola mención. Si eso no es estar enamorada, no sé que lo sea — se burlo.

Kyoko no debatió más y se acurruco en el regazo del hombre.

Algo en su pecho se encendio. Significaba que algún día podría hacer oficial su relación con Tsuna. No es como si temiera que sus padres no lo aceptaran, pero no pensó que fuera tan fácil y no es que su actual relación la ocultara por vergüenza o como algo malo, pero tendría oportunidad de decirles que él era su todo.

Aunque decirles que su forma de ganarse la vida era un tanto peligrosa. Pero eso era punto y aparte.

Y quizás así daría fin a esa clandestina relación de la que nadie sabia ni debería saber. No por pena, si no por seguridad. Incluso una fracción de miedo. Si eso les aseguraba estar juntos, tendrían que soportar el anonimato.

Ni Reborn.

Ni los guardianes.

Ni otros amigos.

Ni los padres de Tsuna.

Ni sus padres.

Ni Hana.

Ni su hermano.

Ni Haru…

Aún se sentía mal que ese pequeño mundo idílico que compartía con él, era ocultado de todos aquellos que eran importantes. Mientras seguían con esa fachada de inocencia y mutua amistad simplemente, en la que la ídolo de la escuela nunca se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de su más secreto admirador.

Pero ellos en su leve egoísmo y miedo a las reacciones ajenas y a las malas intenciones de otros, sabían que era lo mejor hasta que todo esto de la Ceremonia de Sucesión acabara y tomar la cosas con un poco más de rienda suelta y propiedad.

Ese día llegaría, tenía fe.

Pero mientras era su secreto, su amor clandestino e ilegal.

Su padre se despidió con un beso en la frente mientras algo cansado se iba a dormir

¿Dónde? No pregunto ella, quizás en la sala o simplemente su madre ya se habría dormido y fingiría estarlo para ignorarlo cuando el se metiera a su habitación.

Kyoko estaba cansada físicamente y mentalmente con un mar de emociones encontradas en su cabeza.

No acabo la tarea, apago las luces y se quedo dormida sobre las mantas de su cama dejando para mañana temprano todo.

Mañana sería otro día…

O eso creía.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Iré explicando un poquito de la relación de ellos dos en los siguientes capítulos como en este. Y si, ya comenzamos con un ligero problema. Al siguiente veremos que los secretos no son para siempre y que no a todos les gustan.

Y muchas gracias por todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense :)


End file.
